Game Night
by mnlghtmaiden
Summary: OneShot, following "Lessons Learned". When Demyx floods Axel's room, he lands himself locked in his own room- with the 'annoyance'.


I don't own any of the Organization members, nor any of the games.

Timeline wise, I put this after "Lessons Learned", but I guess you can figure the story out without it.

"Axel- would you stop it?"

"Why do you always have to act like such a loser compared to Roxas and me?"

"I don't act like a loser, Axel, but you're driving me crazy, though.  You're sure Xemnas said a whole day?"

"Maybe he's still getting back at you for staying sick for four days, man.  Or, it could be the whole flooding problem, water genious."

Demyx had launched a water attack on Axel's room, when pushed to the edge with all his jokes on his cold.  He'd figured that Axel would be able to block it, and he could just vent some anger, but unfortunately he hadn't succeeded in doing so. 

Demyx had managed to flood Axel's room, and apparently Xemnas wanted them to have some quality time, considering he'd locked them in the room.  Not to mention no matter how many portals they opened to get away from eachother (namely Demyx trying to escape from his insane Organization 13 co-worker), it wasn't happening. 

So Demyx had pulled out his Sitar, and Axel continued pacing while muttering under breath about being stuck with a 'lame loser'.  Demyx chose to ignore, and carried on working on his Sitar strings. 

Axel up-stepped his pacing and Demyx would've sworn the room went up a couple of degrees, as well.  Axel started twirling a Chakram around his fingers. 

"Damnit!"

Demyx looked up from where he was sitting, leaned back against his pillow. 

"What now?"

"I'm bored, completely bored- don't you have anything to do except play with that guitar-"

"Sitar, thank you very much-"

"Whatever."

Axel slumped against the wall, letting out a massive sigh.  He looked the room over again- with his eyes- and laughed mentally, unfortunately letting out a snicker.

Demyx looked at Axel again, raising an eyebrow, and Axel burst into laughter.

"This is all your fault, you know.  If you hadn't tried to drown me, I wouldn't be here."

"And if you hadn't mocked me for days, I wouldn't have tried to kill you."

"Don't you have anything to do in here?  At all?"

"I usually don't stay in this room for all day, Axel, there's really not much in here for games or anything.  What I do have is over there, though."

He pointed to a closet like thing in the corner, which Axel strode towards quickly, yanking open the doors.  There were music books in there, as well as some discs.  Which explained the portable CD player next to the bed.  There were a few games in there, as well, mostly kiddy-aged games. 

"Hey," stated Axel, "let's play a game!"

"No, most those are missing pieces."

"C'mon!"

5 Hours Later

BZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Damnit!I got that thing all the way out, you saw that, man!  It was out!"

"I have to disagree."

Demyx wore a smirk as he pulled his next card, slowly flipping it.

"Let's see…the Funny Bone.  This should be easy."

The game "Operation" had been easy prey for the way-too-bored Axel, and now both guys sat on the bed across from eachother, with the board in the center.  Axel had just attempted his third time on the Wishbone to no avail, and now it was Demyx's turn.

Picking up the tweezers, Demyx reached towards the arm, and then into the slot, carefully picking up said piece.  Axel groaned, but started whining after that the board's nose had glowed, he just had been too busy on picking up the piece to notice.

"No, it didn't flash!"

"Still arguing, huh?"

"Roxas!"

Axel nearly jumped him, and Demyx looked so happy he could burst.  That happiness was short-lived, however.

"You guys are stuck here 'til tomorrow morning, he just let me in for a while, that's all."

Demyx groaned and Axel started whining again.  Roxas grinned, and pulled out a slim, long box. 

"Wanna play?"

2 Hours Later

CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

"Let's see," muttered Roxas.  "one, two, three, four- and-"

Axel smirked, Demyx hid a laugh.

"Go and say it, Roxas.  We want to hear what you landed on."

"Twins.  Four spaces and I land on twins.  And I wouldn't be laughing, Demyx, you have a spare car to put your overflow of kids in."

Both Roxas and Axel laughed at this, which was true- Axel was the closest to Demyx's problem, though.  His car was full, as well.  Roxas had almost made it out of the 'childbirth' section of the Life board without kids, but apparently that wasn't going to be happening.

"Damnit," he hissed.  A chorus of 'oooohs' erupted.  Axel burst into childish laughter fits, Demyx didn't feel like being here longer than necessary (nor did he feel like fighting) so he bit his lip this time.  It looked as if Roxas' patience was wearing thin, with the death glare Axel was on the receiving end of.

"What's so funny?  It isn't as if you're not close enough to Demyx's problem!"

"It's just a game, man!  Cool it, already!"

"Do I need to make a tidal wave or something?"

"NO!"

That had gotten both their attentions.  Both their horrified expressions showed that much.

"What, you want to flood your room now?"

"I don't wanna go swimming again!"

"Wuss," stated Demyx, "you're just upset 'cause you can't swim."

"My element is fire," spat Axel, "not water!  I don't need to get wet."

"Aww, is Axel scared of water-"

"Shut up."

"I think he is, Demyx.  Maybe you should adjust him to it-"

"No, damnit!"

3 Hours Later

"Ace of Hearts?"

"Go fish.  Hey Demyx- 8 of Clubs?"

"Nope."

Their game was interrupted by a click, then the door swinging open.  Larxene stood there, a worried yet cross look on her face. 

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Xemnas locked us in here after doofus here flooded my room.  Roxas came in a little while ago, but couldn't get out after.  We've just been playing games the whole time."

"You're sure it was Xemnas that locked you in here?  That sounds kind of childish, but I guess after how you guys have been, drastic measures had to be taken…"

"Thanks for opening the door, he forgot about us in here…I think…"

"Demyx, are you doing that stupid insecure thing again?"

All three guys, still bickering, went past Larxene and into the hall- she trailed behind them, hoping she'd done the right thing by letting them out.  She, after all, didn't want to be locked up.

Granted she wasn't as immature as those three…


End file.
